


The Dinner Party

by theprosefool



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-War, Sex Toys, Space Husbands, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/pseuds/theprosefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan have their friends over for dinner to see their new apartment, and Shepard has a little surprise for his husband....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr for my 100-follower prompt weekend: "Gimme MShenko, a remote-controlled vibrator up Kaidan's ass, with Shepard letting other people play with the remote."

"There was this one mission they sent us on, the place was just crawling with thresher maws, and we had to take three of them down to get to the mark - "

The buzzing started again, and Kaidan’s head fell back on his shoulders in a moment of ecstasy he wouldn’t let himself enjoy.  He was trying to listen, he was - James had just finished N7 training and he had lots of interesting stories to share - but Shepard wasn’t making it easy.

He forced himself to sit straight, shooting a glare at his husband across the table.  Shepard just smirked back at him between sips of his beer before turning his attention back to James, and the vibrations ratcheted up for one blissful second before stopping entirely.  Kaidan bit back a moan as he rocked a little in his chair, desperate for more despite the crowd around them.

Shepard was going to pay for this.  The bastard.  It had been ages since Kaidan had seen most of the old crew, and all he could focus on was the tightness in his pants, the piece of plastic so deep inside him he was ready to beg.  He’d wanted a quiet night with old friends, and what he got instead was an untouched hard-on.

They’d spent the day unpacking, getting their new home into presentable shape for the party.  It was only a few minutes until guests arrived and food was in the oven when Shepard had pushed him face-first into the wall in the hallway, mouthing at his neck as deft hands worked at his belt.  Kaidan had fully expected to be fucked, spread his legs a little wider and pushed his hips back against his husband’s in a silent plea.  His trousers were tugged down around his knees and slick fingers pressed into him, first two then three, and fuck he was hard, so ready, pushing back as much as he could, pinned to wall by the body behind him.  But when the fingers slipped out, it wasn’t Shepard’s length that slid home inside him; it was smaller, cold, rigid, and entirely foreign.

His pants were pulled back up and fastened around his waist as he tried to catch his breath under the assault of the mouth on his earlobe and the thing pressing against his prostate.  ”Shepard, wh-what are you - ?”

But he silenced himself with a moan when the thing started vibrating inside him, a slow and steady hum that had his toes curling and his eyes sliding closed.

"Be good for me," Shepard breathed in his ear, strong hands sliding around his hips and down to grip his thighs.  "Keep it in and you’ll get a prize."

"During dinner?"  He turned his head to shoot a glare at his husband.  "John, I can’t - "

"Come on, babe, no one will know."  Shepard flipped Kaidan around so they were nose to nose, ran his tongue along the hollow of the sentinel’s throat.  "Use that control of yours.  Show them your poker face."

Poker face.  Yeah, he could do that.  And he did, through two courses and five settings, through James’ stories and Garrus’s jokes and Tali’s tipsy celebrity impersonations that all sounded exactly the same.  By dessert he was losing it, sweat beading on his forehead and his breath coming uneven between bites of the pie Traynor made.  

“Hey, what’s this?”

Kaidan glanced up at Steve, who sat between Shepard and James, toying with a small black remote with an assortment of buttons.  Keeping a straight face was forgotten when the pilot jammed a button and toy throbbed inside him, a single low groan escaping him as he squirmed in his seat.

“Stereo remote,” Shepard replied cooly before turning a smirk on his husband.  “You alright, K?  Eat too much?”

Steve pressed another button, and the whimper that escaped Kaidan when the pulsing started was far from dignified.  He gripped the edge of the table, doing his best to keep calm as his hips twitched forward to get the friction he needed.  “Y-yeah, something like that,” he managed between gritted teeth.  “I’m fine.”

“Think it’s broken,” Steve shrugged, dropping the device back onto the tablecloth.  Kaidan made to grab for it, but James beat him to it, scooping it up in a meaty fist and punching at the controls.

“Nah, you just gotta turn it on first, Esteban.”

Kaidan all but screamed when the pulsing quickened, too much sensation and yet not enough.  He jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over his chair in his haste to escape.  He excused himself briskly and made a break for the bathroom, walking as evenly as he could with that thing up his ass.

He leant over the sink in the bathroom, supporting himself on one trembling hand as the other went down to palm himself through his trousers.  His anger at his husband only added to his arousal, and the pattern of the vibrations kept changing, speeding up, slowing down, sometimes stopping entirely but only for a second or two before throbbing back to life.  He undid his fly, got himself out, fisted his prick with rough strokes….

It was a couple minutes before the door opened.  He didn’t bother looking up, already knew who it was, but his hand stilled and he tensed against the unrelenting toy.  Strong arms wrapped around his waist, the familiar body pressing to his back, and Shepard sighed in his ear.

“You’ve been good, K,” he purred against his husband’s shoulder.  “Really good.  I knew you could do it.”

The settings changed again, dragging a groan from the sentinel’s chest, but both of Shepard’s hands were occupied with Kaidan’s belt.  “Who… who has it now?”

Shepard’s chuckle sent a shiver through him.  “I gave it to Tali.  Asked her to find us some good music.  She’s pretty drunk, might take her awhile to realize it doesn’t work….”

With a growl, Kaidan moved, years of combat experience kicking in to smoothly reverse their positions.  He ground against the hot body, his erection caught between them, and the friction from the fabric had him moaning.

“You ready to take your prize?”

God yes, he was.  None too gently, he bent Shepard over the sink, tore his pants down around his ankles and kicked his legs as far apart as they would go.  Shepard passed a bottle over his shoulder and Kaidan coated his fingers hastily, but when he pressed one in, he found that Shepard was already loose and slick and ready.

“I may have stopped by the bedroom for a minute or two,” Shepard admitted with a grin Kaidan could see in the mirror.  “Thought you might appreciate it.”

He did, he really did.  He coated his cock and lined himself up, watching Shepard’s face contort in the mirror as he pushed in.  Kaidan was slow about it at first, sinking in halfway and stopping, keeping his hips still until Shepard got the hint and pushed back to meet him.  But he couldn’t do slow for long, with the toy humming inside him, with Shepard’s warmth stretched around him.  Hard and fast was how this was going to be.  Too much teasing, he wasn’t going to last….

“Fuck, Kaid, you’re so… fucking….”

That was it, Shepard’s voice, Shepard’s eyes flashing wild in the reflection of their connected bodies, Shepard’s muscles tight around his shaft.  He came, muffling his shout between his husband’s shoulder blades, thrusting deep with each wave of ecstasy that washed over him.

The buzzing inside him was too much, too intense.  He reached back and pulled the toy out, cringing as it slid free, and he saw the thing for the first time.  A chunk of black plastic, a good size, fatter in the middle and rounded at the tip.

“You forgetting about someone?”

He looked up to see Shepard staring at him in the mirror, skin flushed, a hand between his legs.  Shepard hadn’t come.  It was Kaidan’s turn to smirk.  He took the bottle and covered the toy, then pulled out and pushed the toy into place in one swift movement.  Shepard gasped and sputtered, body trembling with each quick pulse against his prostate.

“Be good for me, John,” Kaidan whispered as he leaned forward, sliding a hand down between Shepard’s legs.  But rather than taking its place, he simply batted Shepard’s hand away, then bent to grab his  husband’s pants and pull them up around his waist.  “Keep it in and you’ll get a prize.”  He mouthed at Shepard’s neck as he buttoned the man’s pants, and Shepard whimpered beneath him.  “But take it out, and I’ll have to punish you.”

“Kaidan, no….  Please, I need….”

One rough slap to his husband’s firm ass and Kaidan hiked his pants up, straightened his shirt and stepped out into the hall, his skin still tingling from the force of his pleasure and smirk still plastered in place.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Georgia Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415282) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie)




End file.
